Love
by Asahi Fuyu
Summary: Usaha Ichigo untuk membuat Hitsugaya percaya kembali pada cinta.
1. Chapter 1

Aku tidak tau apa itu cinta. Yang aku tahu hanyalah cinta pembawa sakit dalam hidupku dengan kemunafikannya. Karena itulah aku membenci cinta.

* * *

Aku berjalan menuju atap. Dengan langkah enggan kulangkahkan kakiku ke sana. Gara-gara sepucuk surat yang diselipkan di lokerku yang isinya menuruhku pergi ke atap saat istirahat pertama.

Jujur saja, aku tidak ada niatan sama sekali untuk ke sana. Sungguh! Jika, bukan gara-gara paksaan sahabatku Hinamori Momo aku tidak akan mau.

Masih terngiang-ngiang jelas segala kalimat –atau alasan?- yang dia lontarkan agar aku mau pergi ke atap.

Flashback :

_ "ayolah, Shiro-chan. Apa salahnya, sih, datang. Siapa tau itu penting?"_

_ "aku tidak mau dan tidak akan datang,"jawabku tegas._

_ "ayolah...siapa tau dia mau minta tolong? Memang, kau tega membiarkan orang itu menunggu sia-sia padahal dia butuh bantuanmu."_

_ Aku menggeleng dengan tegas. Tetap menolak untuk memenuhi permintaan si penulis surat._

_ "ayolah, nanti aku belikan 2 buah semangka, deh."_

_ Mendengar tawarannya akhirnya aku mengiyakan permintaan si penulis surat._

Flashbcack end.

Aku membuka pintu menuju atap. Di sana berdiri sesosok perempuan berambut hitam sebahu beriris violet –yang mana gue gag kenal dia sama sekali- tengah menatapku yang baru saja datang.

"ada apa?"tanyaku to the point sambil berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"eto, ano, a-aku ma-mau bilang sesuatu,"katanya gugup, "a-aku menyukaimu senpai. Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

Gadis di depanku –yang ternyata adik kelasku- memandangku dengan pandangan harap-harap cemas sedangkan aku hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan terdingin yang aku punya.

"maaf, aku tidak mencintaimu. Asal kau tau saja, aku tidak percaya pada cinta dan aku juga membencinya."

Setelah itu kutinggalkan gadis itu yang menangis sesenggukan karena aku tolak. Ya, seperti kataku tadi, aku tidak mempercayai cinta dan aku juga membencinya. Karena cinta penuh kemunafikan yang menyakitkan.

Flashback :

_ Aku berjalan penuh semangat ke salah satu cafe langgananku. Aku ingin memakai gaji pertamaku dari kerja part time untuk mentraktir Hinamori. Kami memang sengaja tidak berangkat bersama._

_ Begitu sampai di cafe aku langsung celingukan mencari Hinamori, sahabatnya. Aku dan Hinamori memesan makanan._

_ Tak lama kami selesai makan. Kami memutuskan untuk seger pulang. Aku berjalan menuju kasir untuk membayar. Hinamori mengikutiku._

_ Hinamori mencolekku. Aku melirik ke arahnya. Hinamori menunjuk ke arah pintu masuk cafe dengan pandangan menahan amarah. Aku menengok untuk melihat ada apa sebenarnya._

_ Aku terkejut melihat pemandangan yang aku lihat. Mataku membelalak, mulutku terbuka sedikit. Pemandangan yang aku lihat adalah seorang cewek yang bergelayut manja dan mesra pada seorang cowok. Oke, itu terdengar aneh. Karena bisa saja cowok itu adalah pacar si cewek dan tentu saja hal itu normal. Masalahnya, cewek itu adalah pacarku! Sekali lagi, PACARKU!_

_ Aku berjalan ke arah mereka. Di belakangku aura kemarahan menguar dengan kuat. Pacarku, ups, salah, maksudku mantan pacarku, kaget melihatku yang berjalan ke arahnya. Namun wajah kagetnya hanya bertahan sesaat dan berganti menjadi wajah angkuh yang menyebalkan._

_ "hei, Toushiro,"sapanya santai._

_ "kau! Apa-apaan ini!?"bentakku._

_ "ah, ini saatnya ya. Biar kuberitahu sebuah rahasia. Sebenarnya, aku tidak pernah mencintaimu. Aku berpacaran denganmu hanya karena kekayaanmu. Karena sudah ketahuan, cukup sampai di sini sajalah aku berpura-pura menjadi pacar yang baik._

_ Mendengar perkataan mantan pacarku membuatku naik pitam, aku memilih pergi setelah memberi cap 5 jari di kedua pipi mantan pacarku._

_ Aku mengumpat berkali-kali dalam hati. Di pikiranku sudah terbayang diriku mengunci diri dalam kamarku._

_ Namun semua rencanaku tergagalkan. Begitu sampai di rumah aku disambut dengan pemandangan ibu dan nenekku yang berdiri menungguku dengan banyak koper di sekeliling mereka dan papan bertuliskan 'rumah disita' yang menggantung di gerbang rumahku._

_ "ada apa ini?"tanyaku._

_ "ayahmu memiliki hutang yang sangat banyak, sehingga bank menyita rumah kita,"jelas ibuku._

_ "lalu mana ayah?"_

_ "dia pergi. Dia kabur meninggalkan kita."_

_Jdar!_

_ Bagai tersambar petir, aku diam membatu di tempat. Aku merasa marah. Aku merasa ditipu. Ayah yang dulu selalu mengucap kata cinta padaku kabur dengan hutang yang banyak tanpa rasa kasihan atau apapun itu._

Flashback end.

Semenjak saat itu aku membenci cinta dan tidak mempercayainya. Aku juga mulai menjaga jarak dengan banyak orang. Katakan saja aku berubah menjadi orang anti sosial. Hanya Hinamori yang masih bertahan menjadi sahabatku.

* * *

Aku tak butuh cinta. Aku tak butuh cinta yang penuh kemunafikan. Hanya menampakkan manisnya ketika dia datang namun menunjukkan sisi lainnya ketika dia pergi.

* * *

Disc : Tite Kubo

Author : Himakari Allebrin

Warning : menganut gajenisme, abal, dan entah apa lagi.


	2. Chapter 2

Ada yang bilang padaku 'kita tidak akan bisa hidup tanpa cinta'. Namun bagiku cinta bagian gelap dari diriku. Cinta dalam hidupku adalah sebuah dosa besar.

* * *

Teng. Teng. Teng.

Bel masuk berbunyi. Murid-murid berbondong-bondong masuk ke dalam kelas mereka masing-masing.

Kelas 2-1, kelas Hitsugaya Toushiro tampak ramai dengan cewek-cewek yang bergosip ria tentang kedatangan seorang murid baru.

Kuchiki-sensei selaku wali kelas masuk dan membuat siapa pun langsung diam dan duduk tenang di bangku masing-masing. Di belakangnya mengikuti murid baru berambut orange, beriris hazel, dan tinggi tegap.

"hari ini kalian mendapat teman baru,"kata Kuchiki-sensei, "ayo perkenalkan dirimu."

"Kurosaki Ichigo desu. Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu."

Setelah itu Kuchiki-sensei pergi ke kelas yang harus diajarnya. Ichigo celingukan mencari tempat duduk.

"hoi, Ichigo, duduk sama aku, aja. Ah, namaku Abarai Renji,"teriak siswa berambut merah dikucir model daun nanas dan dengan tato abstrak di dahinya.

"oi, terus aku mau kamu kemanain?"protes Kon yang duduk di sebelah Renji.

"tidak usah, Ren. Aku duduk di bangku kosong itu aja,"kata Ichigo kalem.

Ichigo berjalan ke arah bangku kosong sedangkan teman-teman barunya menatapnya dengan tatapan 'semoga otakmu masih waras setelah duduk di situ. 'Jika kau masuk RSJ kami tidak akan pernah mengunjungimu'.

Ichigo duduk di bangkunya. di sebelahnya duduk siswa bertubuh pendek (* author dibekuin pake' hyourinmaru), berambut putih melawan gravitasi, dan beriris hijau zamrud. Ichigo terpana melihat siswa itu. Sepertinya dia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

"hai, Aku Ichigo Kurosaki. Salam kenal,"sapa Ihigo ramah.

"Hitsugaya Toushiro."

Mendengar jawaban yang –sangat- dingin membuat Ichigo cengo untuk sesaat namun selang beberapa detik cengirannya sudah keluar lagi.

"ne, Toushiro, kenapa kau duduk sendirian?"

"panggil aku Hitsugaya! Dan itu, bukan urusanmu!"

Lagi-lagi jawaban dingin yang didapat Ichigo. Namun Ichigo tetap tersenyum hangat, seolah-lah dia tidak pernah mendengar jawaban dingin itu dari Hitsugaya.

Waktu Istirahat.

"ne, Toushiro, kau tidak memakan bekalmu?"

"panggil aku Hitsugaya! Aku tidak membawa bekal, Kurosaki."

"eh? Mau berbagi bekal denganku?"

"tidak perlu. Aku mau ke perpustakaan dan aku juga tidak bu-"

"Shiro-chan,"teriakan Hinamori memutus perkataan Hitsugaya. Dengan wajah tanpa dosa dan langkah ceria dia berjalan ke bangku Hitsugaya.

"Shiro-chan, ini bekalmu. Tadi Retsu-basan menitipkannya padaku."

"terimakasih, Hinamori,"kata Hitsugaya sambil tersenyum hangat.

Walau hanya sekilas, Hinamori dan Ichigo melihat senyum itu. Ichigo semakin terpesona akan sosok Hitsugaya setalah melihat senyumannya yang sangat manis.

"eh? Kau memiliki teman sebangku? Hebat!? Akhirnya, Kami-sama mengabulkan doaku,"kata Hinamori histeris.

"ano, aku Ichigo Kurosaki, murid baru di kelas ini. Salam kenal."

"ah, pantas saja. Asal kau tau, Kurosaki-kun, tidak ada seorang pun yang mau duduk sebangku dengan Hitsugaya atau lebih tepatnya tidak betah. Dia terlalu dingin menjadi orang."

Tiba-tiba suhu ruangan kelas yang sudah dingin karena AC semakin dingin. Dan terdeteksi aura gelap di sebelah Ichigo.

"ne, Hinamori. Sudah berapa kali kubilang. Jangan. Suka. Mengumbar. Cerita. Tentang. Diriku. Ke. Orang. Lain,"kata Hitsugaya dengan penekanan di setiap katanya.

"hahaha, gomen Shiro-chan. Aku kan hanya ingin orang-orang tau siapa dirimu sebenarnya. Kau kan menjadi dingin gara-gara-."

"jangan bahas itu lagi,"kata Hitsugaya dingin.

Ichigo hanya melihat pemandangan yang ada di depannya dengan tatapan –super- bingung.

"ne, Hinamori-san. Aku tau, kok, dia dingin. Tenang saja, aku akan betah, kok, duduk dengannya,"kata Ichigo.

"karena aku mencintainya,"lanjut Ichigo dalam hatinya.

333

Sudah satu minggu Ichigo pindah ke Kara High School (KHS). Selama satu minggu itu pula dia berusaha masuk dalam kehidupan Hitsugaya. Berusaha melelehkan es yang menyelubungi Hitsugaya.

Ichigo berjalan ke arah deretan loker. Dia melihat Hinamori yang sedang membujuk Hitsugaya.

"hai, Hinamori-san, Toushiro. Ada apa ini?"

"ah, hei, Kurosaki-kun."

"panggil aku Hitsugaya! Bukan urusanmu!?"

"ano, Kurosaki-kun, bantu aku membujuk Hitsugaya."

"membujuk apa?"

"agar dia mau datang ke atap sekolah setelah pulang sekolah."

"memangnya ada apa di atap?"

"ada orang yang mau menembak Shiro-chan. Kyaaa."

Ichigo cengo melihat tingkah Hinamori. Hitsugaya sendiri sudah ngacir daritadi, tidak mempedulikan Hinamori dan Ichigo yang asyik mengobrol.

"nah, mohon bantuannya, ya, Kurosaki-kun. Ja."

333

Hitsugaya's POV

Untuk entah ke berapa kalinya aku mendapat surat cinta di lokerku dan Hinamori yang mengetahui itu juga tidak pernah lelah untuk menyuruhku sedikit membalas perasaan mereka. Cinta mereka. Cuih! Apa itu cinta? Cuma hal konyol yang bullshit.

"hoi, Toushiro. Ntar pulang sekolah ke atap, ya."

Suara Kurosaki menyadarkan aku dari lamunanku. Aku meliriknya sinis.

"panggil aku Hitsugaya! Aku tidak mau ke sana."

"kenapa? Kau tidak ada acara setelah pulang sekolah, kan? Ayolah, apa susahnya, sih? Aku tidak menyuruhmu menerima cinta tapi hanya datang ke atap. Paling tidak dengarkanlah ungkapannya yang cinta padamu."

"cinta, ya? Asal kau tau. Aku tak butuh cinta seperti itu. Cinta seperti itu hanyalah sebuah dosa besar dalam hidupku. Selamanya, kuharap tidak pernah berurusan dengan cinta yang kubenci,"kataku dingin.

Kurosaki terkejut mendengar perkataanku. Aku hanya tersenyum sinis padanya sebelum pergi dari kelas. Tak apalah sekali ini aku membolos satu jam pelajaran.

* * *

Ya, inilah diriku. Orang yang berharap tidak pernah berurusan dengan cinta. Biarlah hidupku seperti ini. Biarlah hanya cinta dari keluargaku dan dari sahabatku, Hinamori Momo saja yang kumiliki. Selain itu hanyalah sebuah dosa yang aku perbuat.

* * *

Disc : Tite Kubo

Author : Himakari Allebin

warning : tauk deh mau warning apaan. terlanjur baca juga kan para readers. xD


	3. Chapter 3

Aku masih membenci cinta. Aku terlalu putus asa untuk mempercayai cinta. Bagiku cinta hanyalah sebuah pengkhianatan yang tak dapat diampuni.

* * *

Hitsugaya's POV

Aku berjalan pelan menuju gerbang sekolah namun sebuah tangan menggenggam tanganku erat dan menyeretku dengan seenaknya menuju parkiran.

"Kurosaki, lepaskan aku!"

"tidak. Kau harus ke atap. Sekalipun kau membenci cinta tapi aku yakin kau masih memiliki cinta. Jika tidak, maka saat ini kau telah mati. Seorang yang memiliki cinta tentu saja memiliki hati. Orang berhati tidak akan membiarkan orang yang mencintainya menunggu di atap sekolah sekalipun dia tidak mencintainya."

Aku berusaha memberontak. Namun apa daya, dia lebih kuat daripada aku. Akhirnya dengan terpaksa aku mulai mensejajarkan langkahku dengan langkahnya menuju atap.

333

Ichigo menungguku di balik pintu atap. Aku tengok kiri-kanan mencari pengirim surat cinta itu.

Seorang gadis berambut model cowok turun dari atas. Dia membalik badannya menghadapku.

"to the point saja,"kata Hitsugaya datar.

"yah, sejujurnya aku malu mau ngomong ini. Tapi sudahlah. Hitsugaya, aku mencintaimu. Mau gag jadi pacarku?"

"sorry, aku gag bisa. Kamu tentu tau julukanku di sekolah ini. Nah, aku pergi."

Aku pergi dari atap. Aku melirik ke arah Kurosaki. Aku tersenyum sinis padanya sebelum berjalan melewatinya.

333

Bulan yang masih nampak, cahaya matahari yang menembus awan, semilir angin menerpa, dan kicauan burung di pagi hari, menyambutku ketika aku keluar rumah untuk joging.

"huf, akhirnya aku bebas. Liburan tidak bertemu dia. Syukurlah,"batinku.

Aku berlari pelan. Taman dekat rumahlah tujuanku. Aku berlari kecil mengelilingi taman itu. Satu putaran. Dua putaran. Tiga putaran. Em-, aku menghentikan lariku. Sebuah tangan kecil menarik celanaku.

"ada apa?"tanyaku ramah pada anak kecil yang telah menahanku.

"onii-chan, onegai. Aku, aku tersesat saat lari pagi dengan kakakku. Huaa..."

Aku berjongkok, mencoba menyajarkan tinggiku dengannya, "hei, tenanglah. Ada onii-chan di sini. Aku Hitsugaya Toushirou. Siapa namamu?"

"atashi wo namae wa Yuzu."

"nah, Yuzu, jangan menangis lagi, oke. Onii-chan akan membantumu mencari kakakmu."

"a-arigatou onii-chan."

"hm, douitashimashite."

Kami memutari daerah sekiatr taman. Selama pencarian, Yuzu menceritakan beberapa hal tentang keluarganya. Ibunya yang sudah meninggal. Ayahnya yang seorang dokter. Kembarannya yang sangat tomboy, dan kakaknya yang baginya orang baik bertampang seram. Yah, semacam itulah.

"ne, Yuzu-chan, dari semua anggota keluargamu, kau paling senang menceritakan tentang kakakmu. Apa kau sangat mencintainya?"tanyaku.

Yuzu menatapku dengan tatapan bingung untuk sedetik kemudian berubah menjadi wajah ceria dengan senyuman lebar terukir.

"ne, kau benar, onii-chan. Dia kakak kesayangan dan kebangganku."

"Yuzu-chan, jika kau memang mencintai kakakmu, jangan membuatnya bersedih, oke. Jangan mengkhianatinya dan jangan mengecewakannya. Apa kau bisa melakukan itu?"tanyaku dengan tampang serius. Dia sempat bingung dengan pertanyaanku.

"ne, ten-"

"Yuzu-chan, anata wa doko desu ka? Yuzu-chan?"

Sebuah suara laki-laki berteriak memanggil nama Yuzu terdengar. Dengan gembiranya Yuzu berlari ke arah sumber suara. Aku mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Onii-chan,"panggil Yuzu ke seorang pemuda yang mungkin seusiaku. Namun, tunggu dulu. Sepertinya aku mengenalnya.

Pemuda itu membalikkan badannya. Entah kenapa aku sempat menahan nafasku. Dan terkejutlah aku ketika melihatnya.

"Kurosaki-san?"

"ah, Toushiro. Kebetulan bertemukah?"

"Onii-chan, dia orang yang membantu Yuzu mencari Onii-chan."

"ne, benarkah?"

"panggil aku Hitsugaya, Kurosaki. Ya, itu benar,"jawabku datar, "nah, Yuzu-chan berhubung kau sudah bertemu kakakmu, onii-chan pulang dulu, oke. Jaga dirimu baik-baik dan ja matta,"ucapku sambil tersenyum.

Hitsugaya's Pov end.

Ichigo's Pov

"panggil aku Hitsugaya, Kurosaki. ya, itu benar,"jawabnya dengan nada datar. Yah, memang itulah nada bicara yang dia gunakan ketika berbicara dengan orang lain selain Hinamori Momo.

"nah, Yuzu-chan berhubung kau sudah bertemu kakakmu, onii-chan pulang dulu, oke. Jaga dirimu baik-baik dan ja matta,"ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Aku terpaku di tempat. Sungguh, senyumannya merupakan senyuman indah yang sangat langka. Tentu saja langka, dia jarang tersenyum di kesehariannya. Aku beruntung dapat melihatnya lagi.

"ja matta, onii-chan,"ucap Yuzu sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah Toushiro yang sudah membalikkan badannya.

"ah, Onii-chan, tunggu sebentar,"teriak Yuzu memanggil Toushiro. Toushiro menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan badannya.

"ada apa, Yuzu-chan?"tanya Toushiro.

"ya, tentu saja. Tentu saja, aku dapat melakukan apa yang onii-chan minta tadi. Tentu saja, karena aku mencintai onii-chanku."

Toushiro tampak tersentak mendengar jawaban Yuzu namun sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum dengan lembut.

"hm, aku senang mendengarnya Yuzu-chan. Kau harus menepati janjimu, oke. Aku akan menghukummu jika kau melanggarnya,"ucap Toushiro. Yuzu mengangguk. Setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan sekali lagi, Toushiro membalikkan badannya dan berjalan pergi.

"ne, Yuzu, memang tadi Toushiro memintamu untuk melakukan apa?"tanyaku setelah kepergian Toushiro.

"hm, Toushiro-nii-chan menyuruhku untuk tidak membuat onii-chan bersedih, tidak mengecewakan onii-chan, dan tidak mengkhianati onii-chan, jika Yuzu mencintai onii-chan. Yuzu, mengerti arti kata semua itu namun kenapa Toushiro-nii-chan memintaku begitu, ya?"

Aku terdiam mendengar perkataan Yuzu. Tiba-tiba sebuah jawaban dari pertanyaanku selama ini melintas di kepalaku. Sebuah pertanyaan yang berhubungan dengan Toushiro. Pertanyaan "mengapa Toushiro begitu membenci cinta?" Yah, mungkin aku sudah tau jawabannya.

"mungkin dia tidak ingin kau menjadi anak nakal atau semcamnya. Nah, Yuzu, ayo, kita pulang. Ayah pasti sudah menunggu kita."

Ichigo's POV end.

* * *

Ya, inilah aku. Orang yang tidak menyukai pengkhianat. Dan cinta telah mengkhianatiku. Karena itu aku membencinya.

* * *

Disc : Tite Kubo

Author : Himakari Allebrin

#######

Author : ah, gomen. author tau author telat ngucapinnya tapi makasih ya udah baca cerita author hingga chapter 3 ini dan mohon reviewnya. author masih hijau jadi butuh pupuk dan siraman dari para reviewer (halah bahasa gue. sejak kapan gue jadi tanaman ya? #bingung sendiri). ja matta.


	4. Chapter 4

S ejak saat itu aku membenci cinta. Ya, sejak pengkhianatan itu. Benci ini semakin menggelegak jika aku mengingat kejadian itu atau mantan pacarku atau ayahku. Semenjak itu aku membenci mereka. Terutama ayahku.

* * *

Ichigo's Pov

Aku menguap beberapa kali dalam perjalananku ke sekolah. Sepertinya aku bangun terlalu pagi hari ini.

Melangkah malas aku menuju lokerku. Aku melihat Hitsugaya tampak sedang berbicara dengan seorang guru. Ah, aku tau, dia guru nyentrik seantero sekolah, Kenpachi-sensei. Tampak Kenpachi-sensai menyerahkan sebuah surat ke Toushiro.

"masa ka, sore wa... ah, tidak-tidak. Jika itu surat cinta amplopnya pasti berwarna pink atau merah. Tapi itu berwarna biru langit."batinku.

Aku fokuskan kembali pikiranku. Aku terus mengawasi gelagat mereka berdua. Ah, tentu saja, aku bersembunyi. Aku tidak ingin dibunuh Toushiro gara-gara ketahuan mengintip, kalian tau.

Tampak Kenpachi-sensei pergi meninggalkan Toushiro setelah mengucapkan beberapa kata yang tidak begitu terdengar olehku. Toushiro mengamati sebentar surat di tangannya namun sedetik kemudian surat itu telah berpindah ke tempat sampah.

Ichigo's Pov end.

Hitsugaya mengamati sebentar tangan yang ada di tangannya. Surat dari kenpachi-sensei. Ah, salah, surat dari ayah Hitsugaya yang dititipkan pada Kenpachi-sensei untuk diserahkan ke Hitsugaya.

Setelah mendengus sinis pada surat itu, Hitsugaya membuang surat itu. tanpa membacanya sama sekali. Tak mengacuhkan surat itu, Hitsugaya berjalan ke kelasnya.

Ichigo keluar dari persembunyiannya. Setelah mengganti sepatunya, dia menuju tempat sampah tempat surat tadi berada dan mengambil surat itu.

"untuk Hitsugaya Toushiro,"baca Ichigo. Mengedikkan bahu, Ichigo lalu menuju kelas.

333

Sepanjang pelajaran Ichigo mengamati Hitsugaya. Oke, bukannya Hitsugaya tidak menyadarinya namun Hitsugaya berusaha untuk tidak mengacuhkannya.

Waktu istirahat..

"jadi, kau ada perlu apa denganku, Kurosaki?"tanya Hitsugaya ketus.

"hahaha,"Ichigo tertawa garing, "eto, ada salam dari Yuzu,"bohong Ichigo.

Hitsugaya mengangkat alisnya. Ekspresinya menampakkan dia sangat tidak percaya dengan ucapan Ichigo.

"hanya karena hal itu kau memandangiku selama jam pelajaran? Oke, kau adalah orang terbodoh yang pernah aku kenal."

"sejujurnya bukan hanya itu. Eto, kenapa kau membuang surat itu tadi pagi?"

"Kurosaki, kau orang yang suka ikutcampur urusan orang lain ya?"

"yah, hanya padamu kurasa."

"kau tau, itu semua bukan urusanmu."

Hitsugaya meninggalkan Ichigo yang termenung di tempatnya. Oh, Ichigo bukannya sakit hati dengan perkataan Hitsugaya tapi dia sedang memikirkan cara untuk mengetahui tentang surat itu.

"Ichigo-kun! Dimana Shiro-chan?"

"eh? Toushiro? Ah, dia baru pergi. Oh ya, Momo ada yang ingin kutanyakan."

Momo menatap bingung ke arah Ichigo. Ichigo mengajak Momo keluar agar tak ada yang percakapan mereka. Setelah menemukan yang pas, Ichigo langsung menceritakan kejadian tadi pagi. Dia juga langsung menanyakan tentang surat itu.

"oh, itu mungkin dari ayah Shiro-chan."

"lho mereka tidak tinggal di satu rumah?"

"em, bagaimana mengatakannya ya? Menurutku Ichigo-kun, kali ini kau jangan mengusik Shiro-chan perihal surat itu. Intinya jangan bahas ayah Shiro-chan di depan Shiro-chan. Aku tak bisa memberitahumu kali ini."

Momo langsung meninggalkan Ichigo setelah memberi Ichigo sedikit petuah yang cukup berharga. Ichigo sendiri menjadi semakin penasaran.

:3:3:3

Ichigo berguling-guling ria di atas kasurnya. Sesekali diamatinya surat yang tadi dipungutnya. Ah, dia merasa pusing sekarang. Ingin bertindak tapi tak tau harus berbuat apa. bahkan Momo tak bisa membantunya dan malah memberinya petuah. Go to hell, sebenarnya ada kejadian apa antara ayah Hitsugaya dengan Hitsugaya?

"Aaargghhhhhhh!"Ichigo berteriak sekuat tenaga berusaha melepaskan segala kepenatan yang ada di otak.

Brak.

Suara pintu dibuka dengan kasar mengakhiri teriakan frustasi Ichigo. Di sana –berdesakan di pintu mencoba masuk ke kama Ichigo- tampak keluarga Ichigo dengan wajah khawatir mereka.

"Ichigo, apa yang terjadi?"tanya ayah Ichigo dengan nada alay sambil mengguncangkan badan Ichigo.

Duak.

Selang 1 detik tubuh Isshin –ayah Ichigo- telah menghantam dinding kamar Ichigo.

"baka-oyaji. Aku tak apa. Bisakah kau tak berisik? Nah, sekarang kalian dapat keluar, aku mau tidur."

Ichigo mengusir keluarganya dari kamarnya. Dia ingin ketenangan bukan keramain tidak jelas semacam ini. ichigo menimang-nimang surat dari ayah Hitsugaya. Dengan sgala kenekatan yang dia punya, Ichigo membaca surat itu. Oh, jangan tanyakan bagaimana nasib surat itu sekarang. Surat itu sempurna menjadi bagian dari isi tempat sampah di kamar Ichigo.

"che, pantas saja dia begitu tidak mempercayai cinta. Argh, aku pusing dengan ini semua! Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

* * *

Banyak kenangan buruk yang ingin kubuang. Tak akan pernah kuterima segala penghubung ke masa lalu yang menyakitkan itu. Penghubung ke waktu awal kumembenci cinta. Biarlah rasa benci ini tetap seperti ini. Tak perlu kau ungkit masa lalu hanya agar rasa benci ini makin menggelegak

* * *

Author : A.F / H.A (this story is belong to me. pure from my idea,etc.)

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo

Warning : udah gag guna soalnya kalian udh selesai ngebacanya B-D

A/N : ini lama banget gag update gara-gara sempet ke blok dan itu amat menyiksa walau jujur saja saya stuck sampai saat ini ketika mengetik Love chapter lima -_- (padahal udah setengah jalan). jadi jika setelah ini lama gag update saya mohon pemaklumannya. untuk ara reviewer yang telah merievew ini thanks banget dan aku gag tau mau bls review kalian kaya' gimana. u,u

Dan juga thanks for all reader yang telah bersedia membaca cerita gaje nan absurd yang aku bikin sambil nglindur sampai chapter ini. *deep bow from me to you all*


End file.
